Year 5
by queen hera
Summary: A new girl starts Hogwarts in Year 5, who is she and what is her big secret?


This takes place after the goblet of fire, everyone is 15.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in good spirits when they entered the great hall on the first day back at school. Despite the still noticeable absence of Cedric they felt that students on the train had seemed more optimistic in returning to Hogwarts. Harry, though worried about Voldemort, was glad to be back with his friends and back at 'home'.

As the first years were being sorted Harry's eyes travelled across the room, he saw the usual gangs sitting together whispering their catch up's so as not to be caught. He saw Cho sitting with her friends who looked like they were trying to cheer her up. Harry couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for her coming back to school, back to the place where her boyfriend whom she might well have loved, had died. Harry wondered how he could go from feeling like he was in love with her to just feeling sorry for her in so short a time. She was still one of the most beautiful girls he's seen but somehow that wasn't enough anymore.

He looked across and saw Malfoy with his gang, they were laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world, as if someone dying meant nothing to them. 'Probably didn't' Harry muttered earning him a sharp look from Hermione who was clapping enthusiastically at the newest Gryffindor member.

Harry switched his attention back to Dumbledore as the last fresher was sent to sit with Ravenclaw to a big round of approval .

Dumbledore then introduced the new defence against the dark arts teacher who was dressed in pink from head to toe and looked about as dangerous as a kitten.

'Now' Dumbledore began 'I would like to take a minute of silence for our lost friend Cedric Diggory before we begin our meal.'

All heads went down as people remembered what happened at the end of last term. Harry didn't have to think hard to recall everything about the end of the tri wizard tournament. Cedric dying, Voldemort coming back and Barty Crouch Jnr with his wild eyes pretending to be his friend in Professor Moody. Harry was glad when Sirius told him that Barty Crouch Jnr was dead before he'd reached Azkaban. Apparently the Dementors couldn't wait to get him back before they gave him the 'kiss' and he had died from the agony of it. Barty Crouch Jnr was evil, the way he had planned everything, becoming his friend, helping him though he trials, the scheming and plotting it must have taken him. Harry shuddered as he remembered how he had felt in Professor Moody's office at the very end when it all became clear to him just how far Voldemort and his death eaters would go to get at him.

After the minutes silence was up Harry found that he wasn't the only one to have lost his appetite. He watched Snape talking to Dumbledore at the side of the hall before they both nodded their heads and Snape strode from the room.

'Wonder what he's up to?' Ron said while helping himself to more sausages and mash.

'That's exactly what I was thinking' Harry agreed before getting up from his seat to follow Snape.

Harry lost Snape somewhere near the Slytherin common room and thought that he would be stuck wandering around all night without ever seeing him again when he caught sight of Snape's black cloak disappearing around a corner. Harry edged around the corner trying to be as quiet as possible but he nearly gasped aloud at the sight of Snape holding a girl in his arms. He was talking too quietly for Harry to make out any words but he could see the girl nodding before Snape pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. 'what the…!' Harry thought to himself, the girl nodded kissed Snape on the cheek and disappeared into the room behind.

'Do think he's having an affair with one of the students?' Ron asked. Harry had made his way back to the Gryffindor common room too stunned to do more than dawdle and found Ron and Hermione waiting for him when he got there.

'Don't be stupid Ronald, Snape is a teacher it's completely against the rules' Hermione spoke from her place in front of the fire.

'Well I don't see any other explanation, he meets a student and hugs her and kisses her. To be honest I'm having a bit of trouble believing any of it Harry, I mean can you imagine Snape hugging someone?' Ron shuddered

'I don't need to imagine it, I saw it. She was definitely young but I've never see her at the school before maybe she's not a student?' Harry mused 'maybe she's his daughter?'

'Professor Snape doesn't have any children Harry, you know that. Hermione said 'well, I can't work it out.' Harry picked himself up off the floor and made a move to go to bed 'urgh' Ron shuddered again as he followed behind him 'imagine being kissed by Snape.'

'Goodnight boys' Hermione called before disappearing into the girl's dormitory.

Harry was resolved to watch Snape closely the next day in potions but realised he didn't need to for as soon as Ron, Hermione and he sat down Snape began the class by introducing the mystery Girl.

'Class this is Adriana Bavington, she is transferring to Slytherin house from a private school and I want everyone to make her feel welcome.' With that Adriana moved to the back of the class and sat down as far from everyone as possible.

While Snape turned to begin writing the day's lesson on the board the whole class began whispering and shooting fascinated glances at the new girl. Harry looked across and saw her wince and press her fingers to her temples. Ron turned to Harry 'is that her' he whispered,

'yes, makes sense she's in Slytherin if she's .. with Snape' Harry replied.

'She hot' Ron admitted earning himself a look from Hermione. Harry took in her long almost black hair, pale blemish free skin and wide soulful eyes that looked to be a purple colour. 'That's not right' Harry though, people don't have purple eyes, it must be the dark lights in the room.

The lesson began and as usual Snape demanded silence from the class whilst they worked. As soon as the class was over he saw Malfoy approach the new girl, 'Adriana, I haven't seen you since what was it, my fifth birthday I think. How are you?' Malfoys voice was unusually warm as he spoke to Adriana.

'Fine' she muttered 'I do need to speak with you though.'

'Snape already explained, don't worry I won't say anything' Malfoy whispered before squeezing her hand and jogging off to catch up with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry saw Adriana shoot him a grateful look before turning away and walking to her next class.

'Did you see that' Ron exclaimed when they were both out of ear shot. 'Never thought I'd see Malfoy be nice to someone, especially if he knows a secret about them.'

'Yeah, I wonder what she's hiding' Hermione said

'it's got to be the affair with Snape' Ron concluded as they began heading to their next class.

'Ron, I thought I told you that teachers can't date students, besides she's our age and Snape is like…old. Plus Malfoy said Snape explained everything to him. Do you really think if Snape was having an affair with a minor who is also a student he would tell Malfoy about it?' Hermione's logic once again was unfailing and all Ron could do was shrug.

Harry was convinced Hermione was right but still felt uneasy having a new Slytherin in the school with a big secret that both Snape and Malfoy knew about. 'I'm going to talk to her' Harry said aloud.

'Why?, it's not like you can just come right out and ask her what she's hiding. Beside she's Slytherin, our enemy!' Ron exclaimed.

'She looks so scared though and she isn't acting like a Slytherin, she purposely didn't sit next to Malfoy and his mates, even though she clearly knows him.' Ron and Hermione gave each other worried looks but didn't comment.

After the final days lesson was finished Harry walked towards the Slytherin side of the school, he didn't have far to go before he found Adriana, she was sitting in an alcove looking out the window at a view of the lake.

'Hi' Harry began sitting down opposite her. Adriana looked up clearly shocked to see that she had company.

'Hello' she said.

Harry felt his suspicion rise as he realised that her eyes were purple, a deep purple like the Ravenclaw house colours. Adriana winced again but didn't speak.

'What school did you use to go to?' Harry began thinking it was a good innocent opening question.

'I ….' Adriana faltered, 'I don't want to talk about it. Why are you here Harry Potter?' Adriana looked him directly in the eyes.

'I wanted to get to know you, and I wanted to know what your secret is' Harry couldn't believe he had said the second part but when he looked in her eyes he found that he wanted to be completely honest with her.

Adriana laughed a humourless laugh and turned to look out the window again. Harry didn't think she was going to speak again but then she turned back to look at him 'you would hate me.' She spoke looking directly at him again. With that she stood up and hurried down the hall and out of his sight. Harry was shocked she had looked so sad and as she spoke those four words all he had wanted was to pull her into his arms and hold her until she trusted him.

Harry shook him self mentally, what was he thinking she just told him her secret was something that would make him hate her and he wanted to hold her. Harry began walking back to the great hall pondering her choice of words. He would hate her! Does that mean she doesn't hate him? That she actually wants him to think well of her? He needed to ask Hermione, she would know.

Adriana's POV

Adriana had always been different; she was born with a gift her father said though she thought it was more of a curse. Adriana was an empath, she could feel and manipulate others emotions and had been made to use this gift in the most horrible ways when she was too young to know any better; when the most important thing in her life had been her fathers approval. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father was her world, she would have done anything for him and had actually been excited when on her fifth birthday he had told her she was his special angel and that he had told his boss all about her and they had decided to give her a very special present. Adriana had looked forward to her special present for weeks and when the day of her birthday came she held out her hands expectantly. Nothing could have prepared her small body for the pain that had filled it as her father, Barty Crouch Jnr, pressed his wand to her forearm and gave her the dark mark, committing her to a life of slavery to the Dark Lord. For two years her father had bid her do 'His' work. As Adriana had felt terrified the entire time, so to did all the people she came in contact with which was exactly what she was needed for, her innocent child's love of her father despite what he had done and was doing to her made Barty Crouch Jnr a powerful man as he gathered allies who both feared and adored him as Adriana did.

Then it all ended one day when her father was caught and sent to Azkaban and Adriana at seven years of age was sent to an institute for mentally unstable witches and wizards. The witch who ran the facility deemed Adriana too dangerous to be around other people and locked her away with only her study books for company. It was a miracle that Adriana did not actually become unhinged whilst there cut off from nearly all human contact.

She vowed to never intentionally use her gifts again but had immediately broken that vow on her first day of school. She hadn't meant to use her gift on anyone; she was in fact finding it hard enough to concentrate on her lessons with everyone's emotions of suspicion and interest flying at her from all angles. Her head ached with every new negative thought that came her way, all she wanted to do was be alone and not have to deal with anything else when he said 'Hi' and sat opposite her.

The one person in the school who would hate her the most had sought her out and was radiating suspicion, and was that friendship as well, he sat opposite and asked where she used to go to school.

Adriana was stunned by the question and felt her defences rise and then did the thing that she had vowed to never do again, she had projected a feeling of trust onto him. Trust in who he was and who she might be. It worked and he told her he wanted to know her secret. Adriana had laughed knowing that he was the one person whom she wanted to tell but the one person she couldn't. So she had walked away, disgusted with herself for using her gift, ashamed of what she had done when she was young and terrified that if he found out he would hate her forever.

Adriana walked into the Slytherin common room and approached Draco where he was sat with his friends. Pansy was perched on his lap and playing with his hair, the feelings of adoration coming from her were very strong and Adriana smirked as from him she felt only mild annoyance.

'Draco can we please talk' she quietly asked.

'Sure' He immediately replied pushing Pansy off his lap as he rose. Adriana almost smiled as Pansy was annoyed while Draco seemed uneasy.

They crossed to a quiet corner and sat facing one another.

'How's today been for you?' he asked once they were in private.

'Horrible, and now Pansy wants to kill me' Adriana smiled at him.

'Listen about Pansy…' Adriana cut Draco off mid sentence 'Don't worry about it, the whole arranged marriage between pure blood families thing is ridiculous and I don't have parents left to push it anymore.'

'I do though.' Draco huffed 'my father is adamant that it will go ahead especially now your father 'died in the line of duty', as he puts it.'

'Well, he will just have to get over it; there is no way it's going ahead.'

'He thinks we'd be perfect together what with me about to be initiated and you being a veteran almost.' Draco scoffed

Adriana softened as she felt Draco's unease at the situation and down right unhappiness about his up and coming initiation. 'Look Draco, that's not what I wanted to talk about, you know I wont do anymore work for, Him, and I hope that you wont either' Adriana reach out and grabbed his hands, 'Draco don't let your father push you into anything, you don't know how it is, he.. .'

'Enough!' Draco cut her off and rose from his seat, 'if anyone heard you speak like this you would be dead. I am loyal to my father and trust him to make the right decision' the scorn and condemnation was coming off him in waves now, Adriana flinched back form the hostility. 'Draco… please…' Adriana begged.

'Stay away from me; unlike you I don't have a death wish'

'Draco, there are people who can help you, and your friends. I care about you Draco I don't want you to get hurt. I can help you.'

'No one can help me, my father…' He let the sentence go unfinished, if there was anyone who would understand his father it was Adriana. 'I don't want to talk about this ever again, my problems are my own. Adriana,' Draco sighed and pulled her into a brief hug 'I'm sorry, I'm glad your ok, but don't talk about this with anyone else.' He pulled back slightly and whispered in her ear 'don't trust anyone.' With that warning he went back to his friends but sat as far away from Pansy as possible.

Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room and immediately got into an argument with Seamus about Voldemort and Cedric; he was so angry that he didn't get the chance to speak to Hermione or Ron about his encounter with Adriana until lunch the next day.

As Harry recanted the conversation to them Ron looked baffled but Hermione looked distant.

'What?' Harry asked

'Well it might be nothing but… I heard Pansy Parkinson in the toilets between morning classes telling Millicent Balstrode that Draco and Adriana has some sort of argument in the Slytherin common room and that she looked like she was about to cry when she left the room. Apparently according to Pansy, Adriana was upset with Draco because he was with her when she likes him… or something like that. Honestly she spoke so fast I hardly caught anything.' Hermione finished

'So your saying that Adriana fancies Malfoy but he likes Pansy and that's what they argued about' Ron tried to clarify

'something like that' Hermione shrugged 'it didn't seem that way in class yesterday but they did know each other before school so maybe they used to go out or something.'

'I hardly think they went out, didn't he say he hadn't seen her since his fifth birthday or something' Ron added.

'Dean said he saw her leaving Snape's classroom late last night' Ginny pitched in,

'Ginny this is a private conversation' Ron said angrily. 'Anyway what was Dean doing near Snape's room at night?'

'I think he had detention with Professor Flitwick and was on his way back to the common room' Ginny finished before turning back to her homework.

'I need to talk to her again' Harry said deep in thought. It just didn't add up, she was definitely up to something with Snape and they obviously knew each other well, well enough to hug at least, she knew Malfoy and although they had seemed friendly earlier in the day that night they had argued. Harry though his head might explode if he thought about it anymore. He definitely needed to talk to her. He looked around the hall until he spotted her sitting alone as usual, looking sad and lonely as usual. The hall was too obvious to talk to her in, too many people who would stare and whisper, he decided it could wait until after classes were over.

As it turned out Harry didn't get the chance to speak to her for a week, Professor Umbridge began putting new rules in place, one being that all students must be in there common rooms no later than one hour after classes finished. Hermione was getting frustrated at the lack of library time and lack of knowledge in DADA lessons. From the look of concentration that was permanently on her face Harry could tell she was planning something but he didn't want to ask, she would tell him eventually. Harry also had other things to worry about, his nightmares involving Voldemort were getting worse and he couldn't talk to Dumbledore about it, in fact he hadn't even seen Dumbledore since he came back to school apart from the first night in the great hall, whenever he tried to speak to him he was always busy or seemed to not hear him calling his name.

One week after Harry decided to speak to Adriana he finally found his chance, it was on a Saturday and they were being allowed to go into Hogsmede. Harry noticed that Adriana had decided to stay behind and couldn't have been more shocked than to find her two hours later sat in the court yard laughing with Luna.

Adriana's POV

The school was allowing people to visit a near by village called Hogsmede but Adriana couldn't think of anything worse in fact the thought of not having so many people around for a while sounded like bliss. She knew that school wasn't going to be easy after years alone but she never imagined it would be this hard, everyone was so scared of Voldemort or failing there exams, they were uncertain and awkward, they were self conscious of how people saw them and how they saw themselves, they loved and hated in a day and Adriana was exhausted. Her private lessons with Snape were helping her to learn how to block out some of the emotions but teenagers were so sure of how they felt in the moment that the feelings were often too strong to block out and she would spend most of her time alone in her room studying.

The last thing Adriana expected was for Luna to speak to her, she had been standing back from the crowd as they left to go to Hogsmede. Adriana had felt happy for perhaps one of the first times since she had been at the school, everyone was happy and excited and Adriana was basking in the rush of warm happy feelings that were enveloping her when she heard a small voice behind her say 'Aren't you going?'

Adriana spun around 'um, no I wasn't planning on it.'

'Me either, I believe a nargle has hidden my coat so I can't leave' Luna replied

'A what?' Adriana was shocked first that someone was actually speaking to her and then at the fact that Luna radiated nothing but contented happy feelings even when talking about something stealing her coat.

'a nargle, they're harmless really if not a little mischievous. You have such beautiful unusual eyes' Luna said taking Adriana arm and leading her to a small seating area just inside the main doors.

'Thank you' Adriana said she was a little shell shocked, this girl was so easy to just be with, even Snape who was probably her closest friend and had nothing but kind thoughts towards her was sometimes difficult to be around as he was so easily stressed.

'I got my eyes from my mother, she died when she was having me I've only seen a picture of her but she was beautiful.' Adriana opened up and waited for other emotions to assail her but was still met with only happy contented feelings.

'My mother died when I was eight it was horrible but at least I had her for those few years, it must have been hard for you.' Luna spoke in such a sweet and direct manner that Adriana found herself unconsciously giving off happy waves of emotion, which made the two girls begin laughing at the simple pleasure of having found a friend, and this was how Harry found them.

'oh Harry, have you met Adriana' Luna said jumping up to give him space to sit down.

'Briefly' Harry replied amazed at the transformation of the usually sullen girl. Her cheeks had colour and her purple eyes were sparkling, she was beautiful, and then she looked directly at him and Harry felt his heart do a flip flop.

'We were talking about our parents and then we started laughing, but it wasn't really funny.' Luna said catching her breath.

The three of them stayed chatting for a few moments, Harry talked about the horrid Dursleys and Luna talked about her wacky father who was always working on some article or another for the quibbler.

'What was your father like?' Luna asked innocently.

'Well, he was um… ' Adriana stuttered around the subject, Harry had never seen someone change so quickly it was as if shutters had been pulled down behind her eyes and all the life had drained out of her. She hadn't spoken for a few minutes and Harry thought she wasn't going to answer when all of a sudden she looked him straight in the eye 'he was mean and cruel and I wasn't sorry when he died but he was my father and… oh Harry I'm so sorry' with that she broke down in tears.

Harry was shocked why was she sorry? He looked towards Luna who for the first time since he'd known her looked uncomfortable.

'Why are you sorry? What's wrong?' Harry implored but Adriana was too distraught to answer right away. Luna stood up 'maybe I should leave you to it' she said to Harry and made a hasty exit, this was obviously none of her business and Luna had never been one for idle gossip.

Adriana looked up at Harry and tried to get herself under control by taking deep breaths but when he moved to sit next to her and take her hand she began crying anew.

'Adriana it's ok whoever your father was you're not him you had nothing to do with anything bad he did.'

'Your wrong' came a small reply. 'Please don't hate me' Adriana realised the irony of this, with her gift she could set him on fire and make him happy that it was happening. Adriana shook those thoughts out of her head 'my father is or was …Bartholomew Crouch Jnr.' Adriana winched expecting the worst but after a few moments of silence dared peak a glance at him. Harry was stunned of all the people who she could have said he wasn't expecting that. He suddenly realised he still had her hands in his and pulled them away as if they were dangerous.

'What!… your father… Do you know what he did?' Harry stood up and yelled at her glad that there was no one around he felt like killing her, how dare she cry and tell him not to hate her, her father had sent him to Voldemort, her a 'Death eater' he spoke aloud.

'What!' Adriana was shocked did he know about the dark mark she was forced to conceal 'I'm sorry' she tried again while tears poured down her face. It was at this moment that Snape found them after hearing Harry yell he had made his way to the nook they sat in and was shocked to find Harry standing over an inconsolable Adriana.

'Adriana' Snape couldn't help admonish her even though she was upset

'I'm sorry Severus I couldn't keep it from him' Adriana said between sobs.

'Mister Potter, Miss Bavington come with me now' Snape said taking Adriana into his arms and escorting them both to his office.

'Did you know about this, about her… oh of course you did you were probably his bloody best friend' Harry burst out as soon as the door to Snape's office was closed.

'Mister Potter I am a teacher and you will speak to me with respect regardless of your feelings, now sit down and shut up. Snape calmly said

Snape ignored Harry and knelt beside Adriana, 'I told you he wouldn't understand, his kind never do' Snape wiped the tears from her face and pulled her into a hug again.

Harry sat watching them fuming he couldn't believe he thought he had feelings for the lying bitch.

'you know this means you'll have to leave, Adriana, listen to me, I wont send you back there Dumbledore will help you, he'll keep you safe.' Snape soothed the now quiet girl.

'Dumbledore wouldn't help her, a death eater's daughter, especially that death eater after what he did. What, did you come back to finish his work?' Harry was getting angry again, how dare Snape tell the girl that this was his fault and that Dumbledore would take her side.

'Don't you dare speak to my God daughter that way Potter, not after what she has been through. You're inconsiderate and selfish just like your father.'

'So you didn't tell him everything?' Snape questioned Adriana.

'no' she said in a small voice sounding like she was about to start crying again.

'do you want to' Snape replied

'I don't want to hear anything she has to say' Harry said.

'Quiet.' Snape snapped, Adriana was looking into his eyes and quietly nodded. 'but will you? Then Harry can decide if I must leave or not' she implored Snape.

'Fine, listen up Mister Potter because you might still have a chance to redeem yourself.'

And so Harry sat and although a part of him didn't want to hear it a stronger part did. He heard all about how Barty had forced Adriana his only child to work for the Dark Lord using her gift, about how she was sent to live in an institute with Snape as her only visitor, the only person who cared enough to see her, even her own grandfather hadn't bothered, too busy at the ministry or too scared that his only grandchild had turned out like his only son. Then when Barty Crouch Jnr was eventually killed by the Dementors how Snape had been awarded custody and taken her to live with him and now to live at Hogwarts. Snape stopped there but Adriana picked up where he left off. 'That's not all' she said and looked at Harry who wouldn't or couldn't meet her eyes.

'Adriana no.' Snape said

'My mother was in Ravenclaw, I was named after her, when she died. The sorting hat placed me in Ravenclaw as well. The day before term started, in Dumbledore's office.' At that Harry looked up and met her eyes, she wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin that had to count for something, didn't it? He really wanted it too. He didn't notice Snape leave the office leaving them alone.

Adriana carried on unaware as well all her attention focused on Harry, 'I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw even though I have this' with that she pulled back her long sleeve to reveal her Dark Mark on the inside forearm of her left arm. Harry visibly flinched as if she'd hit him and couldn't meet her eyes again. 'I made Dumbledore move me to Slytherin, so I could help'

Harry couldn't believe he had almost forgiven her; she wanted to be in Slytherin so she could help them! 'You want to be a death eater?' he couldn't help himself from saying aloud; accusing her he stood and began pacing the office.

'No!' Adriana cried 'never. I want to help them all to not following in their parents foot steps, help them to stand up for what's good and show them there is another way to live, not in slavery but freedom.' Adriana was nearly crying again but she got up and rushed to Harry's side 'please Harry' Adriana cradled his face between her hands and begged him with her eyes to forgive her and understand.

'I…' Harry tried to say, she was looking at him like he was the only person in the world who she could trust and rely on, she seemed in that one look to be offering him her heart to crush or save as he chose. Her lips were only a fraction from his and he could feel her warm sweet breath mingling with his own and suddenly he was kissing her, his arms wrapped tight around her and her hands were in his hair. Harry felt like he would kiss her forever if only to make the haunted desolate look in her eyes go away and the more he kissed her the more he felt like if he had to stop his life would be over.

Adriana's POV

Adriana stood in front of him and pleased with him to forgive her and heal her in the way only he could. And suddenly he was kissing her, Harry Potter the boy who had suffered as much, if not more than she had, the boy who she had dreamed about during her time at the institute and who she had cried for whenever she thought about what her father and the other death eaters might be planning. She had wanted to meet him, maybe even be his friend she hadn't thought it possible that he might kiss her, not if he knew the truth, but here he was holding her and kissing like she just might be his saviour too.

Love was flowing off Adriana in waves that she couldn't have controlled even if she had been aware of it, his returning emotion boosted Adriana to another plane where all she could feel was Harry, his lips, his tongue, his hands pressing her against him as though he couldn't get enough of her.

They slowly broke apart and gazed into each others eyes, 'Stay' Harry whispered.

'You're my hero Harry' Adriana replied.

Harry slowly shook his head 'no, I'm just really lucky' he said before capturing her lips again.


End file.
